


this feels so right, everything is good with you

by kwansexy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kim Mingyu, Boys Kissing, Everyone Is Whipped for Mingyu, Fluff, Kim Mingyu Has a Praise Kink, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Praise Kink, Sexual Tension, Very light I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:39:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwansexy/pseuds/kwansexy
Summary: The way his skin burns a pretty pink colour, a wide smile on display as he avoids eye contact with the rest.Kim Mingyu is too cute to resist.
Relationships: Everyone/Everyone, Kim Mingyu/Everyone
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i recently got into svt and can't stress u enough on how much i enjoy their music!! this is inspired by that interview they had when Seungkwan praised his acting skills and he got SO red :(( he's such a cutie i cant
> 
> \- title from svt's Good to Me

It was a known fact that Seventeen teased Mingyu a lot on camera. That's only because he always made adorable reactions; it didn't take much in the boys to taunt the tall man. And of course, Mingyu didn't mind at all, it was funny for him too. In the end, he knew all of them were just joking.

However, there were times where the boys would come together and praise Mingyu whenever he deserved it. Either it was Soonyoung complimenting his dancing, or Jihoon and Seungcheol being proud of his lyrics or composing skills, even when Minghao tells him he looks good on a particular day, it always seems to make him shy. 

Sometimes, his members also catch onto his actions whenever they praise him. How his skin turns a pretty pink colour, he looks down with an endearing smile and avoids eye contact with them. 

Kim Mingyu is too cute to resist.

━━━━━━

It had been a busy day for all thirteen men, practicing nonstop, the performance team not letting the other nine members rest. Of course, they wanted everything to be perfect, but a tiny break wouldn't kill anyone. 

So, Junhui took sympathy and convinced Soonyoung to let the members rest for a bit. Soonyoung sighed, nodding nonetheless, the music turning off immediately. Everyone collapsed, sweating profusely, panting heavily. 

"I've never been this tired in my fucking life," Hansol breathed out, everyone agreeing, except for one person. 

Mingyu decided to keep going as everyone watched him tire himself out. Being the tallest member came with positive and negative aspects; one of the negative aspects being ridiculously long limbs. That put Mingyu at a disadvantage, knowing that he gets tired more easily than the others and that he can't perfect the moves as the other members. So he pushed himself. 

"Gyu, take a break, you're going to be too tired to continue," Seokmin said sweetly, frowning when Mingyu ignored him. The rest looked a bit worried, but Seungkwan knew exactly what to do. 

He walked over to Mingyu, resting his hand on his shoulder as the taller boy stopped his sharp movements. Seungkwan gave him a small smile when Mingyu turned, a pout on his lips. He then reached up and ruffled his hair as if he was petting a puppy, Mingyu instantly melting towards the action, leaning into the younger's hand.

"You're doing so well, you know that?" He whispered. Since it was just them in the practice room, everyone had heard it. "Be a good boy and take a break, okay?" 

Mingyu sighed, his ears slowly turning red as he nodded excitedly, Seungkwan leading him back to the other members with his arm around his lean waist. Mingyu took the water bottle Joshua had handed him and sat down. It was still quiet.

Seungkwan however looked a bit smug. 

"So..." Wonwoo tried to break the silence but to no avail. "What just happened?"

"What do you mean?" Seungkwan still had a slight smirk on his lips, and Mingyu couldn't help but blush at that. "Mingyu's a good boy, is he not?"

"Kwannie, stop it," Mingyu whined at him. Seungkwan cooed, not helping him in this situation as he reached out and touched his ears. He could feel the heat coming off them in waves. 

Everyone watched in shock, but mostly amusement. Who knew their tallest member could be this cute? Chan really wanted to ruffle his hair, it was all fluffy and wavy and seemed soft to the touch. So, he did just that.

Mingyu keened at the soft touch, leaning his head into the youngest's touch. He had always loved getting pats on his head, it felt warm and made him feel like he was doing a good job. "He is a good boy, hyung," Chan replied as he watched Mingyu's reaction closely.

Everyone else wanted to do the same, get the same reaction out of the taller man but didn't get the chance to as one of their choreographers came into the room. Chan pulled his hand away, Mingyu pouting immediately as he lost the warm feeling. "Why are you not practicing?" She asked.

Seungcheol stood up, grabbing the remote from the table and starting the music, "Just took a little break. We're starting again."

She nodded and told them she wanted to see them practice, so there was no more time to tease Mingyu. 

━━━━━━

Finally, the day ended. The members piled into their separate cars, some of them feeling sad when they didn't get to be in the same car as Mingyu, but they'd never admit that out loud. 

The car was dark, Mingyu in the back of it, sandwiched in between Hansol and Joshua. He was tired, and he slowly sunk down a bit, leaning his head on Hansol's shoulder. Joshua was on his phone, one hand lazily scrolling, and the other perched on Mingyu's thigh, running it up and down. The younger watched with tired eyes and realized how big his hand was on Mingyu's thigh and blushed a little at the thought.

"Hey," he heard a quiet whisper next to him, he hummed in acknowledgement, knowing from the low mutter it was Hansol. "You doing okay?" 

"Yeah, why?" Mingyu whispered back. 

Hansol didn't really say anything back, he just stared at the older man. It was too dark for Mingyu to see his gaze, but it still felt intimate as goosebumps littered his tan skin. 

Was the air conditioner on?

The younger leaned down his lips right next to the older's ears, breath fanning against it. "You did so well today. So proud of you." Hansol muttered in a deep voice, and once again, Mingyu felt as if he was on fire. 

Mingyu glanced towards Joshua, too embarrassed to face Hansol. The oldest of the three was still on his phone, and he can clearly see his face as it was illuminated from his screen. His platinum hair fell loosely over his pretty eyes, sweat still coating the strands. It looked like he wasn't paying attention to the two next to him, but in reality, he heard everything.

"Why are you guys doing this, stop teasing me," Mingyu pouted cutely, and Hansol really wanted to kiss it away but at the same time, it was too cute. 

"I'm not teasing you, you're such a good boy for us, don't you agree?" Mingyu hid his face into Hansol's neck, "Tell me, are you a good boy for us?"

Hansol cupped his cheek gently, looking at him with such adoration in his eyes, Mingyu couldn't help but melt. "Y- yes, I'm a good boy."

Joshua suddenly gripped his thigh tightly, the taller jumping from the grip. He almost forgot Joshua was in the car with them, but what he almost didn't realize is that he had a half hard-on and it was painfully pressing into his jeans. 

Why did he think it was a good idea to wear jeans?

More importantly, why in the fucking world is he hard right now? 

He heard a phone getting locked and Joshua shifted in his seat, before leaning over and whispering into Mingyu's ear, "You might want to hide that once we get out of the car."

The lights turned on as Mingyu widened his eyes, trying to pull his shirt down but curse big body as it was too small. He looked over, Hansol was smirking at him and Joshua was amused. He couldn't believe two of the quietest members would cause this, and he surely didn't expect Hansol to lean over and peck his lips before crawling over and leaving him in the van by himself. 

Mingyu awkwardly thanked their manager and bid goodnight to him, before he got out. He tried to hide his boner, it was useless but he didn't want to be proud of it so once he reached his members he called out he needed to use the bathroom first. Once he said that both Joshua and Hansol let out a snort of laughter, Mingyu burning with embarrassment.

Jeonghan tried unlocking the door, he was talking painfully long and he didn't understand if this was the world punishing him or just his members being incredibly cruel. Minghao glanced down and hid his smirk, accidentally brushing his knee against it. Mingyu gasped, "Stop it!" 

Everyone looked towards him, but they weren't stupid, they obviously knew Mingyu was sporting an obvious hard-on. Jeonghan finally got the door open, smirking when Mingyu pushed past them, hurrying towards the bathroom. 

Mingyu felt his dignity leave him, but so did his boner.

━━━━━━

The next morning, Mingyu didn't feel like getting up at all.

Yesterday was just a day full of embarrassing events, and he never wanted to go through that again. 

He reluctantly made his way downstairs after cleaning up, turning on the coffee maker, deciding to make some for the members who woke up right after him. Mingyu jumped up onto the counter, a habit he had whenever he wanted to wait for something to be done. 

As he scrolled through his phone, he heard footsteps padding down the stairs and watched as Junhui mutter a good morning. His hair was a little messy, but he brushed it out of his eyes. Mingyu handed him a cup of coffee, the older thanking him in return. 

They both went over their schedule, joking around here and there, but Junhui realized there was something off with the younger. He seemed a bit timid. Almost as if he was embarrassed to make eye contact. 

"What's wrong?" Junhui finally asked, a frown replacing his lips. He always took care of the members, and Mingyu was really grateful for that. Right now, he was still shy about what happened yesterday. The dancer made a noise of realization. "Whatever happened yesterday, it's okay, Gyu. We're your members, and your boyfriends, don't be embarrassed, okay?"

Mingyu looked down, and Junhui smiled at him. He stepped closer, putting his cup to the side and placing his hands on the taller's knees, spreading them so he could step in between them. Mingyu finally looked at him, the older wrapping his hand around the back of his neck and pulling him down to lock their lips together. Mingyu sighed into the kiss, Jun tasted like sweet coffee, and he couldn't get enough of him. Mingyu cupped his face, Junhui gripping his hips and now they were impossibly close, their kiss turning heated by the second. They pulled away for a second to catch their breath, but the older pulled him back quickly. Jun ran his tongue at Mingyu's lower lip, the taller opening up pliantly, both of them moaning into it. 

Both boys forgot they were in the kitchen, too focused on devouring each other, they didn't even notice the cough behind them. When Junhui bit his bottom lip, Mingyu whined into it, gripping his hair and pulling on it roughly as Jun grunted in return. 

"Fuck, you'll be the death of me, pup. So good for me," Junhui rasped, Mingyu whimpering. The older tried to catch his lips again but was yanked away from him. 

Mingyu opened his eyes, trying to grab onto him so he could kiss him again, but he realized almost all his members were watching them, Seungcheol gripping Junhui's shoulder. The leader had a blush on his cheeks.

"The kitchen is for us to eat food, not each other!" Seokmin said smugly, laughing at his joke but stopped when he realized Jihoon threw him a disgusted look. 

Minghao pursed his lips, "Seriously, Gyu? Another boner?" 

Mingyu looked down and gasped, closing his legs and jumping off the counter. Junhui quickly defended Mingyu, "Hey, we all get boners from making out like that! Don't boner shame him!" Jeonghan laughed at that.

"Just go jerk off, we still have time," Seungcheol told him. 

Mingyu rolled his eyes, grabbing Junhui's wrist, "You'll help me get rid of it."

Jun smirked, as they both made their way upstairs, Mingyu trying to ignore the shrill whistling behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His boyfriends really won't leave him alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! im back with another update,, hope u enjoy reading <3

"Start whenever you're ready." 

Mingyu nodded, putting his headset back over his ear, leaving one open so he could hear himself better. He made sure he sounded alright and waited for Jihoon to give him a thumbs-up, and once he did, he started his verse. 

They were recording for a new song. Unlike the other times, the man was a bit anxious to record his verse this time because he had written these lyrics. They were a bit more personal, and he was nervous it wasn't good enough. He tried his best to push those thoughts to the back of his mind, trying not to think of them as he spat out the lyrics.

Jihoon stopped the recording, and Mingyu has never been _this_ anxious. The older man gestured for him to come out of the recording studio, and Mingyu complied, walking with his hands clutched onto his oversized sweater. 

Jihoon looked at him and immediately softened his gaze. The younger resembled a puppy, his eyes trained on the floor as if he was getting scolded when Jihoon didn't even say anything yet. He knew this recording session must have been very important to him, so he wrapped his fingers around Mingyu's wrist and pulled him a bit closer. "Hey, look at me, sweetheart."

The pet name made the younger's ears burn, and he finally looked up to meet Jihoon's gaze. 

"You did a great job. I'm so proud of you for writing your verse and doing so well recording it," Jihoon said with such a soft tone, Mingyu practically melted. The shorter man pulled on his wrist again, and Mingyu almost fell on his lap but he held himself up, not wanting to crush him. 

"Hyung, I'm heavy," Mingyu whined softly. Jihoon chuckled, and instead put his hands on the back of his thighs, forcefully making him straddle the singer. Mingyu held onto his shoulders, trying to adjust himself. "Are you comfortable?"

"Of course, baby," Jihoon whispered. The older held onto his thin waist, "Can I kiss you?"

Jihoon was always so gentle with everyone, that's what makes him so charming. Mingyu couldn't believe the older was his, and vice versa. The younger didn't say anything, just leaned down and attached their lips in a soft kiss. The singer tasted like fruit, must be his chapstick, and god did he taste amazing. 

Sometimes, Mingyu _hated_ being taller than everyone else. All his members knew that. He could never fit in anyone's lap without thinking he might crush them under his weight, so he always made himself look small, occasionally not even realizing he did it. So when Jihoon willingly let him sit on him, he would always feel better about himself. 

Their kiss was so gentle and soft, Mingyu resting both his hands on Jihoon's shoulder, the smaller boy still gripping the rapper's hips. Jihoon pulled back, trailing light kisses from his jaw down to his collarbone, biting the skin around that area. Mingyu hides his face into the singers' hair, muffling his sounds. 

"Pup, look at me, please?" He heard Jihoon ask, and he instantly made eye contact with him. The older boy looked so beautiful, his cheeks flushed, lips bit red. He nudged his forefinger and middle finger against Mingyu's lips, and the younger opened up right away. 

Mingyu made a show of sucking both his fingers into his mouth, using his tongue, staring right into Jihoon's dark gaze. "You like this? Having your pretty lips stretched around something?" He muttered, the taller moaning quietly. "Doing so well for me, pup. Such a good boy, hm?"

The door had opened and Mingyu bit down onto the fingers by surprise, Jihoon hissing and pulling them out, a string of saliva attached at the ends. Mingyu visibly relaxed when he realized it was just the performance team excluding Junhui and not the staff, but was still embarrassed. He scurried out of Jihoon's lap, almost falling over but Soonyoung was at his side and kept a gentle grip on his bicep. 

"You could have knocked," Jihoon grunted out, a blush on his cheeks. 

"Sorry, we didn't know you guys were fucking in _our_ recording studio," Soonyoung said with a smug look on his face. 

"W- we weren't!" Mingyu defended, extremely flustered. Chan cooed at him and ruffled his hair. 

"Then what exactly _were_ you doing?" Minghao asked teasingly, liking how red the taller turned. 

"It was obvious we were making out, that's not fucking," Jihoon bit back. 

"Okay, okay," Chan laughed, "sorry, we should have knocked. We need to start recording though, so can we?" 

Jihoon nodded, turning back and readjusting himself. He realized he was half-hard, but good thing he was wearing a huge t-shirt so his boyfriends wouldn't be able to see. He sighed as Minghao got ready to go first, the image of Mingyu completely ruined underneath him not leaving his head.

════ ⋆★⋆ ════

Mingyu, Jeonghan and Minghao decided to go over the choreography by themselves. Minghao helped them, telling them what to do in each movement, which move to put more energy in and which one to make sharper. All three of them joked around while taking a break, giving each other criticism while dancing, and they all seemed to enjoy each other's presence. 

While Mingyu danced by himself, both Jeonghan and Minghao watched him with intense gazes. His long limbs, fit body, sweat starting at his forehead and rolling down the side of his face, his concentrated expression, they couldn't help but stare. He was just incredibly handsome and had this charisma to him that made everyone like him. 

Mingyu panted, the music coming to a stop. He realized both his boyfriends staring at him, pretending to not see them and awkwardly coughing. 

"You know, I usually don't think anyone is perfect," Jeonghan said to Minghao, Mingyu closely listening as he downed his water bottle. "But when I look at Mingyu, I can't help but think he is the definition of _perfect._ "

Mingyu choked a bit at the sudden statement, Hao nodding enthusiastically. "Right? He can rap, dance, he's handsome, can cook, make music, and so much more. I don't understand it sometimes," they were talking about the taller as if he wasn't there.

Before he can join in, Jeonghan continued. "He's our good boy, I know that for sure." 

Mingyu felt himself malfunctioning. 

How can they be doing this? Right in front of him, too? The rapper sat down onto the couch, Minghao reaching out and rubbing his reddening ears, a fond smile taking over his pretty features. "You're so cute, just like a pup."

"Thank you," Mingyu said softly, avoiding eye contact. 

He felt a hand brush against his jaw, lifting it so he could lock eyes with them. "Such a good boy, you have such good manners, baby. You worked so hard today," Jeonghan praised, his voice impossibly sweet. 

"Guys, stop it, seriously," Mingyu told them. If they kept this up, he'd get another awkward boner and he really didn't want to deal with it right now. 

"Why, pup? We just want to let you know how good you are for us," Hao said, resting his hand on Mingyu's thigh. "You're so pretty when you dance, prettiest boy we know." 

Mingyu whined without even realized he had done it, reaching out for Jeonghan, he needs something, anything. 

"What is it, baby? You want something?" Jeonghan asked with a teasing tone.

At first, the taller didn't know what he wanted. Then he realized how hard Minghao was, and he knew exactly what he wanted then. 

"Please, let me suck your cock, Hao," Mingyu begged, getting down on his knees.

Minghao was a bit taken aback, but quickly pulled his pants down to his knees. Mingyu reached out and stroked it softly, then opening his mouth and taking him in slowly. 

Everyone knew how good Mingyu was at giving blowjobs. Since he had a big mouth, it didn't matter the length, he was able to fit the entire cock in his mouth and was amazing at deepthroating. 

"Look how pretty he is, Hyung," Hao told Jeonghan, sliding his fingers into the boy's soft locks, pulling it a bit, only for the rapper to moan around his cock. 

Jeonghan hummed, reaching out to touch the back of his head, "He always does so well for us, don't you think? Such a good pup, always worrying about us and letting us use him however we like." The oldest pushed his head a bit more, Mingyu taking more of Hao in his mouth. "C'mon sweetheart, you can take all of it, can't you?"

Mingyu eagerly bobbed his head, using his tongue to tease the slit, making a mess of himself as he reached the base. He pulled off, stroking it for a bit, and that's when Jeonghan quickly grabbed his jaw and went in for a kiss. How could he not? Mingyu looked so pretty with his swollen lips, slick with saliva and a bit of pre-come. Jeonghan tasted a bit of Hao on his lips but didn't mind, not when Mingyu was making the cutest sounds. 

"Shit, I'm close, pup," Hao announced, gripping his hair.

"Come on my face, Hao," Mingyu told him shyly, leaning back on his feet, closing his eyes and lolling his tongue out, waiting patiently like a good boy. 

_"Fuck!"_ Mingyu stroked him faster, Hao releasing, painting the taller's face. Jeonghan had held his hair back, so none of it would get in it. "Oh shit, you look _so_ good pup." Minghao had said right after opening his eyes and seeing the beauty on his knees in front of him. 

"Want me to take a picture and send it to the group chat?" Jeonghan asked Mingyu, the rapper nodding, opening his eyes after and keeping his tongue out. "Let them know what they're missing out on."

After doing just that, Jeonghan locked his phone and put it on silent, knowing everyone would be freaking out in a matter of minutes. Hao cleaned himself up, and then Mingyu, kissing his forehead softly right after. "Did so well, pup. Wanna go home now?" Mingyu nodded, standing up on shaky legs, both of them asleep from his earlier position. 

"Careful when you step inside the dorms, you might get pounced on," Jeonghan teased, all three of them laughing at that. 

════ ⋆★⋆ ════

When the three of them entered the dorm, it was dark and the sun had set a few minutes ago. Mingyu blushed when he realized everyone was eating dinner, conversing happily, and he wanted to run away when all of them put their attention on the three who had just entered the dorm. 

"Welcome back, cheaters," Wonwoo joked, Jeonghan cracking a smile at that. 

"How much cock did Mingyu get today?" Junhui said, laughing when Seungcheol choked on his food and slapping his shoulder. 

"Three times tops," Hansol said, and he wasn't exactly wrong. Mingyu just hated the way they talked about him as if he wasn't there. 

"Can we not talk about this when we're having dinner?" Joshua asked, rolling his eyes.

"Don't act like you don't want to fuck Mingyu Hyung, just like the rest of us," Seungkwan butted in. Mingyu gasped at that, shoving him, the younger giggling. 

"I call dibs on him after dinner!" Soonyoung shouted, and at this point, Mingyu lost his appetite, too fucking embarrassed.

"That's not fair!" Chan whined, "I'm the youngest, so I obviously get him first!" 

"What kind of logic is that?" Jihoon muttered under his breath. 

"You're just bitchy cause you didn't get to fuck him in the recording studio," Wonwoo said. 

"Can you guys not talk about me like this when I'm _right_ here," Mingyu pleaded, trying to hide his face in Seungcheol's shoulder, who cooed at him and rubbed his arm.

"Face it pup, we all know you _love_ the attention," Jeonghan pointed out, smirking when Mingyu's ears turned red. 

"Poor pup, look how red he is," Minghao said, wanting to reach out and touch, but sadly he was too far away. 

"So, whose cock did you suck?" Soonyoung asked, laughing when Mingyu gave him a glare. 

"Mine!" Minghao said with so much pride, it made some of the members laugh. 

Soonyoung scoffed, "Mine is so much thicker, it would have actually filled his mouth." 

Seungcheol rolled his eyes, "Mingyu is literally gonna explode with how much you're talking about him."

"He likes it though, don't you?" Wonwoo questioned, everyone's eyes on him now, which did not help him in this situation at all. 

He looked down at his food, playing with it and decided to ignore them. Seungcheol noticed it, "Mingyu? We can stop if you're uncomfortable, okay?" 

"..Don't, it's okay," Mingyu said after a while, so quietly that most of them didn't get it. Seungcheol got it though and smiled at the younger. He leaned towards him and kissed his temple. 

"He's okay, he likes the attention after all," their leader said, scratching the back of the rapper's head. 

"You like getting praised, don't you, pup?" Joshua asked, and when he looked up they had fond smiles on their faces. It made Mingyu almost cry with how much love he had received this whole week, not trusting his voice he just nodded. 

"He looked really pretty in the picture," Hansol commented, showing his lock screen to everyone. 

Mingyu widened his eyes, "You have it as your lock screen?! Change that, what if the camera catches it and the editor doesn't blur it out!" He said in a rush, Jihoon smiling at how flustered he looked.

"Plus, you'll get hard every time you turn your phone," Jeonghan laughed, Minghao chuckling beside him.

"That's the point," Hansol smirked, everyone, looking at him with disgust. He shrugged, "Fine, I'll make it my home screen then."

"You have a problem," Wonwoo said, Seungkwan agreeing with him. Hansol huffed and pouted. 

"It's not my fault he looks _that_ good! Plus, we all know you love me," The second youngest kisses Wonwoo's cheek, smiling when the rapper flushes. 

Before they could continue, both Chan and Soonyoung jumped up at the same time. Everyone watched them, but they paid no attention. "I finished first, let me have him!" 

"This again?" Junhui sighed, pushing his chair out and grabbing his phone. "I'm done with all of you." 

"I'm not an object! I should get to decide who fucks me," Mingyu says, crossing his arms. Both boys stop arguing and look at the pouting male. They slowly sit back down, waiting for the male decide.

At this point, all of them were watching Mingyu. If it wasn't this quiet, he would have burst out laughing at how serious everyone looked. Except for Junhui, Minghao and Jihoon who already their turn with him. 

Mingyu looked at Seungcheol who also didn't look like he was paying attention, so he leaned closer and whispered, "Hyungie, what about you?" 

Seungcheol looked at him with a blush on his cheeks, Joshua snorting. "Him? He wouldn't be able to fuck you if his life depended on it!" 

The leader looked a bit offended, but he didn't say anything because it was a bit true. Mingyu shrugged, "So? I'll fuck him then."

The table went silent, and Mingyu thought maybe he shouldn't have said that. Did he say something wrong? 

That's when everyone laughed, and Mingyu realized why they were laughing. Did they think he couldn't fuck someone? Sure, he was more submissive but that doesn't mean he couldn't fuck someone! "Hey! Stop laughing at me!" 

Jihoon stopped laughing first, fondly smiling at Mingyu who was pouting like the big pup he was. "We're not making fun of you pup, it's okay. Stop pouting."

Seungcheol comforted him by rubbing his shoulder, "Let's go, yeah?" He leaned in and gave him a peck, before both of them ran up the stairs, once again, both of them trying to ignore the whistling behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay !! i really hope u enjoyed this, and im gonna be honest it was really hard for all the members to get lines :(( i hope its okay !! thanks for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> that's it for this chapter!! i'll be updating later, idk how many chapters this will have but im predicting two tbh ! hope u enjoyed it, thanks for reading <3


End file.
